


A Heart Once Frozen

by FireFlySlick



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Lucina has wondered alone for more time than she like. But after the war, it seems like she has nothing else for her in the time she resides in, until someone finally changes her perspective.





	A Heart Once Frozen

    I had never been amazing at controlling my emotions. Ever since my disappearance, I never really knew what I was doing, or even why I was doing it.

     I was purposeless, wasn’t I?

     I realized this after Grima was defeated. It didn’t take long to set in. Everything I had aimed to do, had been done. Adding on the pain of everyone else having something to go back to, and I really was an outlier. Everyone had someone, or something. Everyone except for me.

     I guess that's why I was travelling to the Mila Tree. I wanted, no… I needed something to give me purpose. Perhaps Tiki could do that for me. One way or the other. If nothing else, there were undoubtedly people who would not enjoy knowing the Voice of Naga was still alive. Someone would try to attack her, I knew this. Especially with the rumours of her actually coming down from her resting place to speak with the people, and spread the word of Naga more. Or maybe I had been looking at things from a pure outside perspective, perhaps I was wrong.

     Not that I was complaining about Tiki spreading the word of Naga. I knew first hand that having no one for a long period of time could be a personal Hell in itself. I knew it had to be good for her, plus, the people would love her.

     When I think about it, I think that was the main reason I was going to the Mila Tree. I needed someone, and I know who I wanted.

     If nothing else, maybe I wouldn’t be so alone.

     I took in my surroundings, the meadows around me were comforting, and it was quiet, save for the occasional sound of the wildlife around me, mainly birds. For one of the first times, I was experiencing peace. True peace. There was no war, no widespread death, and I finally wasn’t sitting around waiting for the next battle to take place.

     I probably could have enjoyed it more if it didn’t feel so strange, and out of place.

     I saw the Mila Tree in the distance, I wagered I’d likely be there shortly, maybe a half an hour.

     So, I kept walking, beginning to regret my choice to not take a horse.

     Eventually, as time passed, I was on the path to the entrance to the Tree, and then, those few minutes later, I was in the tree. In the back of what became something of a lobby for Tiki’s teachings.

     Surprisingly, few people were there. Only three people, excluding Tiki.

     She stood tall, and elegant. Her clothing the same that she wore in the war however many months ago.

     I don’t think she saw me at first, as she was speaking to the group regarding the grace of Naga. She seemed so focused, yet somehow relaxed, and happy.

     I stayed in the back, not wanting to interrupt anything. Though, I didn’t stay hidden for long, as her eyes wandered over, and saw me.

     Her eyes lit up, yet she remained composed, and didn’t miss a beat with what she was saying. She finished speaking with the group, and then asked they leave so she might have a small bit of privacy to speak with her friend she helped with in the war. The group understood, and politely left, leaving just the two of us alone.

     She slowly approached me while the people left. Once they were gone and out of sight though, something changed. Suddenly, she rushed towards me, and caught me in an embrace I had not ever felt the same comfort in. Reluctantly, I found myself returning it.

     “Lucina! We were all so worried about you, where did you go?” She asked quickly, each word coming out more quickly than I could at first comprehend.

     She let go of me, and It took me a moment to formulate the words to explain what happened. The emotions clearly played out on my face, as she put a hand on my shoulder, and spoke, “Come with me, we can speak over tea.”

     I nodded, and followed her to the top of the tree. Using some supplies she kept on the tree. She made a kettle of tea, and poured the both of us a cup.

     “Now, where did you go?” Tiki took a sip, and leaned in to take a look at me.

     My eyes darted down, and I felt my cheeks warm up, “I… I couldn’t go back to my time. It’s too far gone. But… Ylisse was too painful to stay in, seeing those I failed to save in my own time.”

     I struggled to keep my emotions controlled, and she definitely noticed. She stood from her previous place of sitting opposite of me, and sat next to me. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

     It only partially worked, as the memories of my own time were coming back to me, in rather vivid detail.

     “I recognized so many of the soldiers in the castle. Seeing their faces, and seeing my mother and father...”

     “Made you remember the past, and how they died,” She finished my sentence for me, “I feel I can relate in that regard. Seeing Chrom makes me remember of the first war I helped fight in. Made me remember Marth, and our friends.”

     I had often forgotten how old she actually was. She looked so young, like she was in her twenties, yet she was hundreds upon hundreds of years old.

     “You’re not alone, Luci,” She took me in a hug, and I started to notice the tears welling up in my eyes.

     At first I missed her use of the nickname she had often called me whenever we were alone during our breaks from fighting. In itself, that reminded me of my more pleasant memories. Experiencing new things, and experiencing an emotion I’d never felt, that I couldn’t quite place.

     Reluctantly for a second, I returned her embrace.

     “Why did you not tell anyone?” She whispered.

     “It felt wrong. I couldn’t bring myself to tell them goodbye. I thought maybe after I left there would be somewhere I could go. I thought there would be people to help that needed it more than anything.”

     I had finally realized what was wrong with me. A silence lingered for a moment, before I finally brought myself to speak again, “I forgot how peaceful this time would be if Grima was defeated.”

     “It’s wonderful really. You’re to thank for it Lucina,” She smiled towards me.

     It didn’t feel right to accept that. It wasn’t me alone. Robin, and my father got me as far as I did. I couldn’t have done it without them. But perhaps I was the catalyst.

     “I wanted to fight for the future. I never really thought of anything after that, or-”

     “What would happen if you succeeded? I felt the same way. I only thought of the victory. I feared failure, but I never truly thought of what would really come after victory.”

     I leaned against her, I started to think back. Tiki always was there for me, helping in and out of battle.

     “Don’t misunderstand, but I’m simply curious. Why did you choose to come to me?”

     That was the question I was still asking myself. I knew full and well I wanted to stay around, for some purpose, but there was something else, whatever it was.

     I wondered if she sensed my discomfort, or if perhaps she knew I had no idea.

     “What’s your plan?”

     I realized now that I did not have any plan at all. I never knew what really came next.

     “Perhaps I should go back to my own time,” I spoke sheepishly.

     Her eyes went wide, and she was purely taken back.

     “Why would you want to go back?”

     “I don’t. But, I don’t have anything here, maybe back in my time, I might be able to fight Grima, and do my best to save the kingdom,” I felt a tear stream down my cheek, I knew the task of defeating Grima alone would be impossible. But I wasn’t one to back down without a fight.

     My eyes shut themselves, a few more tears fell down my cheek, as I realized I might be sentencing myself to death if I go back, but with the pain that came from Ylisse, and with nothing here for me, what other option did I have?

     I felt a thumb wipe a tear away, and I forced myself to look to Tiki, “Thank you,” I managed to fight back crying, and wrapped Tiki in a tight, warm embrace.

     She returned it seven fold, “A soldier without a war is not a woman without a purpose… Please Lucina, you don’t have to go back.”

     She looked desperate, for some reason, it didn’t feel like she was just holding me back for the sole reasoning of the death sentence of my own time.

     I had even started to remember that emotion I had felt with Tiki that I had never been able to really place. It felt stronger now. But still, something kept me thinking that going back to my own time would be best.

     “What do I have here, Tiki?” I asked blatantly. I didn’t know how to word it. Perhaps I was too quick to the draw on that question. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I pulled away from her slightly.

     She said nothing. She was truly stumped… I couldn’t believe myself. She rubbed her eye, as if to stop tears from forming.

     I pulled away the rest of the way, and stood up. I guess I had finally made my choice. Though I was still unsure of myself. Second guessing myself, as if to find a seperate option, or wondering if one had been staring me in the face the whole time.

     “Thank you, Tiki. For the time we had together,” I gave her a shy smile, and then faltered, “I’m sorry.”

     I turned around, and began to walk away.

     My heart felt heavy. I already felt the pain of leaving this peaceful world, only to exchange it for my own, war-torn Hell. I think for the first time, I had felt true regret.

     Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand.

     “Please, Luci… Don’t go.”

     I brought myself to turn around and face her, tears streamed down her face, and she looked to the ground.

     “Tiki, I-” I started to speak, but suddenly was interrupted when she flung herself at me.

     A pair of lips collided with my own. Her scent, and the feeling of her lips pleasured my senses, and then I finally realized what was happening.

     I wanted to return the kiss, but I was frozen. My arms were stiff, and I stood like a statue.

     She wrapped her arms around me, and melted a once frozen heart.

     I finally regained control of myself, and I wrapped my arms around her, and managed to return something resembling a kiss. Though I’m sure it wasn’t anything spectacular. It was my first after all.

     After a moment, she pulled away from the kiss, and rested her head on my chest.

     “Please Luci, Please don’t leave me again.”

     It was at that moment I fully realized what the emotion I had felt was.

     However, I was still utterly speechless.

     “Lucina… I love you. I’ve missed you. Please… Stay with me.” She whispered, fighting back tears at the thought of me leaving.

     I had just narrowly stopped myself from crying, but still couldn’t manage to speak.

     I did what came naturally, and without realizing I was doing it, I pulled her chin up so we were face to face, and I met her with another kiss.

     This one was far more natural, as I was finally aware of what was happening. Our lips managed to conform to each other, nearly perfectly. Something about it felt unnaturally wonderful. It was at that point I finally truly realized what the emotion I had felt with Tiki was this entire time.

     It was then I realized that I had been in love with her this entire time. Perhaps she had felt the same all this time, and hadn’t ever told me, or perhaps she had only discovered it recently.

     But being honest, I couldn’t have a care in the world about it.

     It was then I decided what would be best for me. I had realized it was not returning to my own time, or even going back to Ylisse.

     Perhaps what would be best, would be finally settling down with someone who I could say I loved wholeheartedly, and I knew would love me, like I loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I actually managed to write something that wasn't more adult for once? Wow, I never thought I had it in me, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Sort of got to thinking about this pair, and I honestly really like the dynamic these two could have together. Hope you enjoy them as much as I do! Hope you enjoyed, and have a good one!


End file.
